


Башни будут гореть

by Molly_Shears, yennefer_of_hells_kitchen



Category: Syndicate (Video Game 2012)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Shears/pseuds/Molly_Shears, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen/pseuds/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Двое бывших напарников оказались по разные стороны баррикад.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Башни будут гореть

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация — [adept-1](http://adept1.tumblr.com/)

* * *

Стоять на страже «ЕвроКорпа» любой ценой — первое и главное правило, которое меня заставили вызубрить наизусть. В корпорации не было места предателям, и я дал клятву, что выстрелю, если придется стрелять по своим. Именно поэтому когда щенок Кило вместе с сукой Лили взялись оставлять за собой горы трупов по всему зданию корпорации, я мгновенно среагировал на приказ Дэнема — найти и уничтожить.  
Однако искать не пришлось.  
Не знаю, что Майлзу наговорила эта свихнувшаяся черномазая шлюха, какие золотые горы пообещала, но он с холодным расчетом вырезал каждого, с кем еще вчера работал. И его следующей целью был я.  
От нашей встречи лицом к лицу я помню только бурлящий в венах адреналин. Все должно было закончиться быстро: наши силы не то что не были равны — за счет близняшек я превосходил его вдвое. Но меньше чем за минуту обе девицы лежали распластанными на полу, в луже крови, со сломанными шеями, а пистолет Кило был нацелен прямо на меня.  
— Брось, детка. Не то кто-нибудь поранится.  
Я не почувствовал боли, но ощутил, как разрывные патроны дырявят броню, вгрызаются в тело. Система жизнеобеспечения замигала красным, предупреждая, что клеткам срочно нужно время на восстановление, потому что уровень на индикаторе здоровья продолжал стремительно падать. Кровь толчками выходила из простреленной артерии, когда я бросился на Майлза, тратя последние крупицы сил на запуск системы Dart.  
С первых минут нашего знакомства я знал, что с ним будут проблемы. С того раза, как мы впервые переспали, в моем мозгу, тогда еще не похеренном поврежденным чипом, пульсировало, что я совершаю самую огромную в своей жизни ошибку.  
Но если бы Джек приказал, уже тогда я перерезал бы Кило горло прямо в постели, в одну из тех ночей, когда Майлз отрубался под утро, не удосуживаясь собрать вещи и свалить к себе.  
Майлз с самого начала был в курсе, что если того потребуют обстоятельства — я нажму на курок. И, как прилежный ученик, сделал это раньше меня.

* * *

Я не сразу понял, как это все случилось. Как такое вообще могло произойти. «ЕвроКорп» — идеальная машина, в которой каждая шестеренка находится на своем месте. И я был такой шестеренкой, пока…  
Нахлынувшие на меня воспоминания были слишком неожиданными. Я ничего не знал о своем детстве и привык считать Дэнема почти отцом. И вдруг выясняется, что моя жизнь могла бы быть совсем, совсем другой. Когда-то у меня была настоящая семья, и любящая мать, наверное, целовала меня перед сном — я просто не знаю, как это бывает у нормальных детей. Теперь этой женщины, моей матери, нет в живых, а все только потому, что Дэнем посчитал меня подходящим на роль агента. И сколько нас таких, сирот поневоле?  
Я никогда не сомневался в корпорации, на которую работал, и в целях нашего руководства. Меня воспитали так, что я и не мог сомневаться. И вдруг действительность с размаху бьет под дых, а я уже не в силах что-то самостоятельно изменить — слишком привык выполнять чужие приказы.  
И я слушаю Лили. Потому что она говорит то, что я хочу слышать.  
И если мысль может быть материальна, то вот оно. Мы бредем по бесконечным коридорам, а вокруг — настоящий хаос, совсем как у меня в голове. Люди «Кайман Глобал», решившиеся атаковать нашу — хотя, наверное, уже не нашу, — штаб-квартиру, люди «ЕвроКорпа»: не важно, я просто делаю то, что дается мне проще всего — стреляю. А где-то там, в конце пути, Денэм уже готовится отключить наши чипы — так говорит Лили.  
Если чего-то очень сильно бояться, то оно обязательно случится: мне кажется, я слышал это от женщины, которая была моей настоящей матерью, но не берусь утверждать. Больше всего я боялся не развала «ЕвроКорпа», не неизвестности и даже не смерти. Больше всего я боялся, что на этом пути мне придется повстречать своего напарника. Бывшего напарника.  
Сопровождавшие Мерита агенты-близнецы, как мне тогда хотелось верить, дадут потянуть время. Вдруг что-то — не важно, что, да хоть рухнувшая нам на головы крыша — изменит весь расклад. Но нет, мы слишком быстро остались один на один. Катастрофически быстро.  
Знаю, что даже в этот момент он про себя смеялся — вот и пришел по его душу щенок Майлз Кило. А я хотел что-нибудь сказать, но не находил слов.  
И мне пришлось оказаться чуточку быстрее, выстрелить на опережение, иначе, дав волю сомнениям, я бы не смог нажать на курок, а Мерит — смог бы, я видел это в его глазах.  
Джулс не мог просто подохнуть — иначе это был бы не Джулс. Я разрядил в него почти целую обойму, и другой бы на его месте давно простился с жизнью, а он все продолжал испытывать меня на прочность. И в тот момент, когда я был уверен, что это все, когда я подошел к рухнувшему на пол Мериту, он вдруг бросился на меня с неизвестно откуда взявшимися силами, нанося удар за ударом, и кто бы знал, как мне не хотелось сопротивляться.

* * *

Что-то хрустнуло у меня под кулаком, когда я замахнулся и со всей силы ударил Майзла по лицу. Была ли это челюсть Кило, его выбитый зуб, или же приказали долго жить мои собственные костяшки — черт знает. Я больше не чувствовал боли, а вместе с багряной пеленой, застелившей мне обзор, в мозгу пульсировала только одна мысль: убить. Чего бы мне это ни стоило.  
Я знал, что совсем скоро, когда уровень адреналина спадет, все закончится. И я не хотел умирать в одиночестве. Если маленький ублюдок поставил себе цель загнать меня в Ад, где, в общем-то, мне и было место, то я готов был из кожи вон вылезти, лишь бы прихватить его вместе с собой.  
Второй удар, третий, четвертый, пятый… Майлзу нравилось, когда я вел себя с ним грубо. Часто, почти каждую ночь, он просил меня сделать ему больно. Но, наверное, малыш даже не догадывался, как больно я мог ему сделать. И сейчас выпал тот самый случай, чтобы он хлебнул сполна. Чтобы ощутил…  
Рука в черной кожаной перчатке перехватила мой занесенный для очередной атаки кулак. Я поморщился, но не потому, что Кило среагировал быстрее меня, а потому, что кровь подступила к горлу.  
Всегда ненавидел этот привкус.  
Сквозь мутную пелену я посмотрел на него, когда он был так близко, слишком близко, заглянул в глаза, но, к своему удивлению и полному замешательству, не увидел там главного — того, что так рассчитывал увидеть: ненависти.  
На меня смотрел не взбунтовавшийся повстанец, люто ненавидящий все, что было связано с «ЕвроКорпом». На месте бунтаря был испуганный, ни черта не смыслящий в происходящем мальчишка, чью тушу я столько раз спасал из передряг.  
Я усмехнулся, звук получился неприятный, булькающий. А следующее, что я помню — холодный пол под спиной и растекшаяся лужа крови.

* * *

Инстинкт самосохранения в какое-то мгновение оказался сильнее моих собственных желаний. Я выбросил вперед руку, не отдавая себе отчета в том, что делаю, и перехватил занесенный для удара кулак Мерита. А дальше — все. Кровавая пелена перед глазами. Мне было страшно от того, что я делаю, но я не мог себя заставить прекратить наносить удары, даже когда Мерит перестал сопротивляться.  
Надо было проверить, мертв ли он. После таких ранений, разумеется, не выживают, но вдруг… И я смалодушничал. В который раз. Просто поднялся и ушел, бросив человека, который был для меня всем. Может, где-то в глубине души я надеялся, что Джулс выстрелит мне в спину, когда я отвернусь. Это было бы так логично. Так справедливо.  
Но ничего не произошло. Совсем. И вот тогда на меня всем своим весом навалилась пустота. Пустота была внутри и снаружи, в мыслях и действиях. Меня трясло — так, наверное, трясет от страха, я не знаю. Все, чего я боялся, уже произошло.  
Творящееся вокруг в другой ситуации показалось бы мне абсурдом, глупой шуткой, но Дэнем, до чьего офиса я добрался на автопилоте, идя привычным маршрутом, действительно успел что-то наворотить с моим чипом. Мне было трудно двигаться, тело отказывалось слушаться, а Джек, добрый папочка Джек, рассказывал, что все, что он делал, было ради моего же блага. Любопытная история, но Дэнем даже представить себе не мог, насколько мне было на нее плевать. И насколько мне было плевать, когда он, поняв, что выхода нет, решил самостоятельно со всем покончить.  
Из всего, что случилось тогда, я четко помнил только то, как возникшая из ниоткуда Лили вложила в мою дрожащую руку пистолет. Свобода — она такая. Она вроде как не дает тебе никакого выбора, прикрываясь сказкой о том, что выбор есть всегда. Кому она вообще нужна, эта свобода, когда понимаешь, что уже проебал все, что возможно? А Лили сказала, что я теперь свободный человек.  
Свободный человек с пустотой и пистолетом.

— Башни будут гореть, Лили, — доктор Дрол вздрагивает, не ожидая услышать мой голос, дергается вперед, желая бежать, но я успеваю выстрелить, и Лили, как в плохом кино, падает на колени, а потом впечатывается лицом в пол. — Только ты этого уже не увидишь. Впрочем, как и я, — я проверяю заряд пистолета, и вот что странно: руки у меня больше не дрожат.

 


End file.
